Timmy Turner
|aliases =Twerp Turner Sport Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder Turbo Timmy Empty Bus Seat Bob Internet Birthday Boy Timantha (gender switch) Galactimus Sir Points-Out-The-Obvious-A-Lot The Pink-Hatted Computer Virus The Masked Stranger Double T in the Morning Small-Headed Jimmy Timeena (fairy gender switch/only appeared in comic) The Masked Magician Mike Nega-Timmy (The Chosen One) Dr. Maybe Gah Spider-Turner Kent Quasar Buzz Adams Becky Timmy Triangle BlaZero |haircolor = Brown |haircolorbox = Brown |haircolor1 = |haircolorbox1 = |eyecolor = Blue |gender = Male |species = Human Fairy ("A Mile In My Shoes") Fly ("Fly Boy") Car ("Engine Blocked") Goldfish ("A Mile In My Shoes") ("Hassle in the Castle") |age = 10 23 (live-action (2011) |birthday = March 21, 1988 (Live-Action) March 21, 1991 (animation) |affiliations = Turner family Squirrel Scouts Super Kids (Due to Cleft) |friends = Chester McBadbat A.J. Mark Chang Elmer Sanjay Chip Skylark Howie Katie Mouse Ravi Crimson Chin Gary Al (former) |loveinterests= Trixie Tang Cindy Vortex, Tootie, Wanda Fairywinkle |enemies = Vicky Denzel Crocker Francis Dr. Bender Anti-Fairies Pixies Dark Laser Happy Peppy Betty and Gary Tad and Chad Remy Buxaplenty and Juandissimo Magnifico Norm Hugh J. Magnate Jr. |occupation = Student Sidekick |homeworld = Earth |residence = Turners' House Dimmsdale, California |interests = Comic Books, Toys, Action Movies |godparents = Cosmo (godfather) Wanda (godmother) |godsiblings = Poof (godbrother) |parents = Mr. Turner (father) Mrs. Turner (mother) |grandparents = Pappy (grandfather) Mr. Turner's Mom (grandmother) Grandma Gladys (grandmother) Grandpa Vlad (grandfather) |spouses = Tootie (future spouse) Trixie Tang (potential spouse) |children = Tammy Turner (future daughter) Tommy Turner (future son) |siblings = Tommy Turner (wish-created brother) Vicky the Babysitter (possible future sister-in-law) Tara Turner (older sister) Timantha Turner (twin sister) |pets = Eddie the Furry Gerbil (died, seen from That's Life!) Dozens of others Sparky |others = Gertrude (great aunt) Vicky and Tootie's Dad (possible future father-in-law) Mr. Tang (potential father-in-law) Nicky (possible future mother-in-law) Mrs. Tang (potential mother-in-law) |first= "All except Love Triangle" |voiced by = Mary Kay Bergman/Nancy Cartwright (1998) Tara Strong (current) Alec Baldwin (as Adult Timmy Turner) |played by = Drake Bell }} Timothy "Timmy" Tiberious Turner is the starring character of the Fairly OddParents. Most of the misfortunes in the show are caused by his wishes. some may not come true. Info Description Timmy wears characteristic pink clothing, including a pink hat. He has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth. The other characters on the show very frequently make fun of him so much that he has to go write in his diary about how his life is terrible. He Appeared In All Episodes With The Exception Of Angel's Playdate!. Personality TImmy Is a thirteen year old boy that wears a pink hat and shirt for fear of being caught by the empire of the wookies from the planet vulcan, timmy must hide in his tardis. he does this until he can escape the winchester brothers from hunting his farily odd parents, who are wanted for selling speed to minors. General Being the main character of the show, Timmy is almost always used in commercials for cologne, cause gotta be fresh to death, you feel me? bro do u even lift. Relationship Fan Works Spin-offs The Wacky Faries (Formerly Fairly OddParents Go Looney Tunes and emerged with P&F Go LT) A Girl and Her Genie Stories *MAL-Timmy *Double Trouble *Night at the Dimmadome *Wandimania Gallery Color Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner as himself PineAppleScent1.png|Timmy in Pineapple Scented, a Fairly OddStarfish episode|link=Pineapple Scented TimmyPatty.png|Timmy as a patty, accidentally mutated by Patrick, who turned dumb when Plankton dumbified him. But Timmy seemed to like it. ForceFieldEnemy.png|Timmy as Doctor Who OddCard1.png|An OddCard of Timmy|link=OddCards Swingin Genie Title Card.jpg|link=A Girl and Her Genie Timmy and Tootie.JPG Timmy and Jorgen.JPG Timmypng.png 990ldks.png 0001family.png 0111family.png|Timmy and his godparents 00000Timmeh.png Kj6uztu.JPG|Timmy and his baby parents. 15411_Timmy_Turner.gif|Clip Art of Timmy Timmy_tootie_as_mario_peach_by_nintendomaximus-d4e98de.jpg|Timmy and Tootie trick-or-treating dressed as Mario and Princess Peach timmy_the_groom___version_2_by_nintendomaximus-d4gw9b7.jpg|Timmy the Groom Grown_up_timmy_and_tootie_by_nintendomaximus-d5q33vy.jpg|Timmy as an adult with his wife Tootie Turnerfamily.jpg|Timmy and his Parents timmy_and_tootie_go_dancing_by_nintendomaximus-d27shig.jpg|Timmy and Tootie go Dancing Timmy_the_Groom_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy the Groom Old Version timmy_and_tootie_at_the_beach_again_by_nintendomaximus-d5bxptr.jpg|Timmy and Tootie at the Beach timmy_giving_tootie_a_flower_by_nintendomaximus-d2zxkpo.jpg|Timmy giving Tootie a Flower the_turners_family_by_cookie_lovey-d3eismj.jpg|Timmy and his Family Timmy_Truly_Loves_Tootie_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy Truly Loves Tootie Timmy_and_Tootie_Embracing_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie Embracing Timmy_Loves_Tootie__s_Kisses_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy Loves Tootie's Kisses timmy_kissing_tootie_again_by_nintendomaximus-d3lc69z.jpg|Timmy kissing Tootie again Timmy___n_Tootie_on_the_Beach_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie on the Beach Old Version timmy_turner_says___i_do___by_nintendomaximus-d3ke1m7.jpg|Timmy Turner says "I Do" Timmy_and_Tootie_as_Adults_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie as Adults fop_couples_watch_the_sunset_by_nintendomaximus-d4b4gdo.jpg|Timmy and Tootie Watch the Sunset Timmy_Tootie_Stamp_by_nintendomaximus.gif|Timmy and Tootie Stamp sir_timmy___n_princess_tootie_by_nintendomaximus-d31rlsb.jpg|Sir Timmy and Princess Tootie fop_couples_kissing_in_silhouette_by_nintendomaximus-d4g7lqg - Copy.jpg|Timmy and Tootie kissing in Silhouette Timmy...Of_A_Moron..png|Timmy: The first member of the Love Club Timmy as Face from Nick Jr..png|Timmy as Face from Nick Jr. Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Godchild Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Characters